


naked

by diminishedmercury



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Xenophilia, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diminishedmercury/pseuds/diminishedmercury
Summary: "Uuuh... Shiro, buddy?" Hunk speaks first and he looks like he's trying to look anywhere but directly at Shiro."Hunk?""Did you maybe, I don't know, maybe possibly, like, forget about something? You know just cause, like, oh my god, you're like-" Hunk can't even make it through his sentence, squirming in his seat with clear embarrassment, leaving Shiro rather stumped as to what is happening. He's blinking at the team, eyes glassy, when he's hit with a wall of Alpha pheromones. Oh. That drags a whine from his throat and sends shockwaves up his spine, slick pooling in the sweatpants he'd been wearing for bed.





	naked

**Author's Note:**

> after having been on the back burner for over two weeks, I finally came back to this bullshit and finished her up asfhjhjl  
> I wanted to put out at least a couple more stories before the end of October, so take this my kinky friends and hopefully I'll have some more for you before Halloween!  
> I've got a few others planned, but they may not be VLD centric so if you like RWBY, I'll have some stuff for that as well

It starts out subtly. He hasn't had a heat in years, so he doesn't exactly recognize the signs. Not as easily as he would have used to at least. He doesn't notice the way he starts producing more pheromones, doesn't notice the way he's moving just that bit more sluggish, doesn't realize his body feels just a little hotter than normal. Not until he drags himself into breakfast one morning, body aching and cheeks flushed with fever, and six faces are all staring at him like deer caught in headlights.

"Uuuh... Shiro, buddy?" Hunk speaks first and he looks like he's trying to look anywhere but directly at Shiro.

"Hunk?"

"Did you maybe, I don't know, maybe possibly, like, forget about something? You know just cause, like, oh my god, you're like-" Hunk can't even make it through his sentence, squirming in his seat with clear embarrassment, leaving Shiro rather stumped as to what is happening. He's blinking at the team, eyes glassy, when he's hit with a wall of Alpha pheromones.  _Oh._ That drags a whine from his throat and sends shockwaves up his spine, slick pooling in the sweatpants he'd been wearing for bed. The whole team is staring again, never having heard a noise quite like  _that_ come out of their leader. Except, maybe, for Keith. His mate. Who was now stalking his way and promptly shoving him out into the hallway and—  _oh_ had Keith's hands always been this strong? (Yes, but his heat riddled mind couldn't seem to come up with very many examples).

He vaguely heard Keith yell something about bringing water pouches to his room, but he wasn't really paying much attention. Not with the way Keith was manhandling him and the way his scent had flared up and— wow, Shiro was really far gone right now. Almost as if he were in— and that's when it all come crashing down around him. He was in heat. He was in  _heat_. The first heat he would share with Keith as his mate. That thought alone tore a whine from his lips as he was pulled into the safety of his room, Keith locking the door behind them and rushing over to the bed. He wasn't certain as to what he was doing, but it was much too hot now. It was hot everywhere and he couldn't breathe in his clothes, it was too much, so he dumbly started pawing at his clothing in an attempt to remove it (and, well, when that didn't work, he decided ripping the tank top to shreds was good enough and getting his hand down his pants was fine). He felt hands gently pull him towards the bed and lay him down. Oh. Keith built a nest. Keith built him a  _nest_ and now he really needed Keith inside of him while he was in this nest that smelled so much like them. Those same hands pulled his pants off of him, boxers and all, and fuck that was so much better, but it wasn't enough. "Do you want me to stay, baby?" A cry left him just at the thought of being left alone in heat like this, but there was still a part of Shiro's brain that appreciated Keith making sure he was fine with this despite the numerous times they'd discussed the topic. That it was what he really wanted. And he  _only_ wanted Keith for his heats, all else be damned. He calmed when Keith crawled into the nest with him, a soothing hand combing through his hair and a soothing voice cooing reassurances at him. "When did you start your heat?"

"Don't know," and he really didn't, but it must have been a few days ago. He just... hadn't noticed. "Need you," He murmured, pulling Keith closer, nuzzling at the scent glands at the base of his neck. The wave of Alpha that washed over him was as comforting as it was arousing. The layers of clothing keeping his skin from touching Keith's only made him pout with a soft growl, tugging at the hem of his black t-shirt.

"I'll help you," Keith laughed softly, placing a kiss to his lips to distract him. And it worked, his hands stilling before Keith's own replaced his and pulled the shirt up and, breaking the kiss momentarily, over his head. A sigh pushed past his lips as he pushed his naked chest against Keith's pale skin, hands reaching to grope at the jeans covering Keith's ass and pulling their hips tight together. A hiss pushed past his Alpha's lips at the friction, Shiro using it as a opportunity to lick into his mouth. He's greedy for the slide of tongue over tongue, for the taste of Keith's mouth, for the push of hips rutting against one another. He's positively leaking between his thighs, his hole and his cock, and he needs more of his Alpha. A sigh is pulled from within his chest as he feels hands move to caress over taut abdominal muscles, his body slowly relaxing underneath a familiar touch. He still feels overheated and overwhelmed, but he can at least zero in on the relief that blooms beneath Keith's fingertips on his body. He bites at his bottom lip as he feels lips at the glands on the base of his neck, licking, biting, sucking, teasing. He's not sure if he wants to ground himself to the moment or if he wants to muffle some of the whimpers that are pushing past his lips without his permission. Somehow, they're able to work off Keith's jeans from his hips and down his legs, Shiro letting a pleased growl when he  _finally_ gets the press of warm skin against his that he's been craving for God know's how long (maybe he shouldn't be thinking about God right now— he wasn't about to participate in very holy, virginal affairs after all). 

His hips are rolling up into Keith's to a rhythm he's unaware of, desperately trying to seek some relief through the grinding of hard cock against a thigh, hard abdominal muscles, Keith's cock— he's really lost to any sort of order to this, and Keith seems to be too with the way he's breathing into his ear and leaving hickies up and down the column of his neck. "More, more, more-" He's babbling again, trying to get Keith to just  _fuck him._ He doesn't want prep, he doesn't want foreplay. He just wants to be filled and satisfied. He wants to be  _bred._ The thought pulls another whine from his throat and blessedly he realizes that Keith has reached down between his legs and is teasing his leaking hole. "Fuck yes, Keith!" He recognizes that he's purring when Keith unceremoniously shoves two fingers into his sopping hole, some of the heat finally dissipating to a more manageable level of discomfort. He doesn't really need the stretching, he could take Keith's knot even without it, but he knows somewhere in the back of his mind that it would undoubtedly hurt in the morning if he tried.

"God, just look at you Shiro— you're an absolute mess," he sees Keith lick his lips in the dark of the room, his fingers pushing just a bit harder, just a bit further. He can't argue that, he really is, the slick wetting the sheets and blankets of their nest and the pre dripping from his cock spilling onto his stomach. "I bet you could come like this, huh?" Oh God- he could, but he doesn't want to, he wants Keith in him- "Come on, baby, come for me and I'll fuck you silly." Or maybe now he does want to, pushing his hips insistently into Keith's hand as he pushes another finger into him alongside the first two, jabbing mercilessly at his prostate. He doesn't know what he's saying, probably rambling nonsense between moans and sharp inhales of air, as he rides out the sensation of pleasure, desperately chasing release so he can just get Keith to push his cock inside of him already. It's big, he knows it is, but it's all he can focus his thoughts on, even as Keith roughly pulls his head to the side with a grip on his bangs and  _bites_ at the glands there and shoving him over the edge.

"Just-" a hitch in breath, " _fuck me, Keith!_ "

"Demanding," Keith's laughing at him now and Shiro pouts below him, cum splattered across his stomach and chest (and fuck, how had he even reached that far?). He's about to  _really_ show Keith demanding when he feels the fingers pull free from him and watches Keith use the slick that's pooled out onto his hand and thighs to slick up that fat cock, still not quite fully human. He's drooling just staring at it. Jesus, it really is something to marvel at, thick as Keith's wrist probably and long enough to feel like it reached Shiro's stomach when it was down his throat and an angry red in color, covered in small barbs that dragged heaven across his walls when inside him.

He pushes inside of him in one long movement and all he can do is throw his head back, bare the column of his neck, and wrap his arms around Keith's shoulders to pull him close and pepper kisses across his face. "So good," He hears his mate breathe before there's a rocking movement at his hips and he's whining low as the barbs do exactly what he'd wanted them to do. His thrusts gain power and rhythm the longer he fucks into him, pushing moans and mewls and gasps from his body with each hard push into his body. It's all too much, but just enough at once and he's overwhelmed suddenly with how much he loves this man and how much he wants this forever and— he nearly shouts when an orgasm takes him by surprise, Keith fucking him right through it. He wants this, wants his body to be used despite over-sensitivity. It doesn't hurt when he's like this, the almost painful pleasure only translating to a steady  _more more more_ roaring in the front of his mind. He gets lost like this. He doesn't know how many orgasms are dragged from him just from having Keith fucking him open and deep, his nails raking down his Alpha's back and biting at his shoulders and neck. He comes back when he feels Keith roughly shove him further into the nest, his hands tight around his hips as he fucks into him faster and faster, the bulge of his knot pushing and catching against his rim with each thrust. "Fuck-!" he feels more than hears Keith curse as he slams his lips against Shiro's in the moment his knot locks them together and warm cum floods his body. There's so much— There's so much and it had nowhere to go, pushing into his body and distending his stomach enough for a small bulge to form. He whimpers as he feels it, pulling back with a gasp just to watch. He's mesmerized (as he always is) just with the knowledge that Keith was the one to breed him and fill him to the brink. He whimpers when he feels a hand around his dick again, pulling languidly but with purpose and screams when Keith pulls the last orgasm of their coupling from his body.

He's breathing heavily, his mate lying on his chest and head tucked into the crook of his neck, before he nuzzles the top of his head and shifts them into a more optimal cuddling position. He nearly moans again when he can feel the cum moving with him, still trapped by Keith's knot. "You were perfect," He whispers into dark hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his love's head. "So good for me, Alpha." He's purring, content, and sleepy eyed. He'll have to take a nap now and eat when he wakes. Water, too, he realizes. There will be more of this where it came from and he's more than excited for it, unconsciously tightening around the knot slowly softening in his body. Keith groans low into his neck, before peering out at him from beneath a dark fringe.

"Stop that," Shiro huffs a laugh at that and does it again, "Shiro!"

"Love you!" He's still laughing, but Keith's face softens again.

"I love you, too." There's a tenderness here that always amazes Shiro, something he'd always wanted but never found. He'll never let go of it. He breathes a calming breath in before he snuggles in for the long haul. "Don't sleep yet— you need water." Shiro only pretends he doesn't hear, closing his eyes and settling back. He hears a huff of air before he feels weight settling down on his body. "Fine. Later, then."

Yes, Shiro thinks, he'll never let this go.


End file.
